mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Sieg Hart
is a fictional character in the manga series Rave Master, published by Kodansha. The character first appears Volume #4 of the Rave Master manga. Being an elementalist, Sieg Hart is able to control elements such as fire, water, and wind using magic. Sieg Hart is also a member of the Time Guardians, whose duty is to preserve the flow of time. Sieg hails from the town of Mildea, whose entire population consists of magicians who are also Time Guardians like Sieg Hart. At the start of the series he assumes the role of a minor character, appearing in person only in one volume of the manga. Later in the series he takes on a more important role, returning seven volumes later since his first appearance in Volume #5. In the beginning, Sieg Hart assumes the role of an antagonist, as he made several attempts to take Elie's life. However, he eventually allies with the protagonists and would come to help Haru's party several times; Sieg Hart even sacrifices himself to save Haru and Elie. Hiro once stated in the Questions & Answers section of Rave that Sieg Hart's age is revealed in his one-shot manga, Mashimaen. In the manga Sieg is revealed to be 27 years old. Demon Card Sieg Hart was originally a member of Demon Card. Unknown to most, however, Sieg's true intention of affiliating himself to Demon Card was to kill King because of the latter's ability to disturb the flow of time. However, Sieg Hart delays his plan when he finds out that Elie is still alive; he thought he had killed her near a laboratory to the west off the Song Continent, but discovers this is not so. Unknown to Sieg Hart, King knew about his true intentions all along, but accepted him into Demon Card anyway because of Sieg Hart's magical prowess. Powers and abilities Sieg Hart is an elementalist -- A magician who excels at controlling elements such as wind, water, fire, and earth. He has, on numerous occasions, been referred to as a magician with extraordinary potential, earning himself the title "Elemental Master". As such, he is capable of using advanced-level magic, including space magic such as Altealice. Sieg Hart has been shown to be able to control a time rift and create a magical barriers; Sieg Hart creates one to preserve Resha Valentine's grave. As a result, the grave is not affected by the passing of time, not even when Haru's party finds it 50 years later. Later in the series, Sieg Hart is revealed to be able to control time, albeit on a very small scale; he sends a dove bearing several letters 50 years into the future in an attempt to help Haru and his friends. In terms of power, Sieg Hart is said to be equal to the Oracion Seis at the start of the series, and later gains an enormous boost to his abilities, to the extent of being able to defeat all of the Oracion Seis using only a single spell. Sieg Hart is also able to create magic items such as a sword that absorbs magical energy, thus enabling him to defeat the entire population of Mildean, which consisted of 1,000 mages. Sieg Hart is also able to kill Haja the Infinite, a member of the Oracion Seis, despite the latter's infinite amount of magic, albeit after a battle that lasted 7 days and nights. Manga Raised in the town of Mildea, Sieg Hart was brought up with an overwhelming desire to protect Time. Etherion, the incredible power that lay within Elie, threatened to destroy the Timestream. Sieg Hart thought that by killing Elie, he could stop the revival of Etherion. During their first encounter, however, he was proven wrong when Haru was able to seal Etherion within Elie with his sword, Runesave. After revealing that one of the Rave stones was located on the Luca Continent, Sieg Hart left the scene a changed man. He reappeared in the series when Haru and his friends were on the verge of defeat in a battle with the Oracion Six. Apologising to Elie for his previous attempt to kill her, he swore to Elie that he would protect her from then on. He then manages to overpower all of the Oracion Six (except Haja) using the spell "Judgment of the Seven Stars". After the Oracion Six's retreat, Sieg Hart tells Haru about Lucia, revealing Lucia's ambitions to take over the planet using the mother Dark Bring, Sinclaire. Sieg Hart also reveals that the only way to stop Lucia is to find and unite all the Rave Stones using the power of Etherion, which resides inside of Elie. He points out that Elie's arm tattoo is a key to unlocking her memory and reveals that the tattoo is actually a coordinate, ELIE 3173. Sieg Hart goes with Haru and his party to the specified coordinate. Upon reaching the area, the they find Resha Valentine's grave, protected against time by a magical barrier. Sitting atop a boulder at the entrance to the grave was a skeleton that, to their surprise, was wearing the same necklace that Elie is currently having. Apart from recalling small fragments of her memories, Elie finds nothing else when she reaches the grave. Disappointed, the group decides to leave. Sieg Hart declines Haru's offer to join the latter's party, stating that he has business to take care of. He returns to Mildea to seek the help of Miloch, Mildea's leader. Sieg Hart intends to defeat Haja the Infinite with the help of Mildeans, because Haja's infinite amount of energy prevented Sieg Hart from defeating him all alone. However, Haja gets to Miloch first and turns the entire town of Mildea against Sieg Hart. After escaping his prison, Sieg Hart attempts to escape Mildea, but is surrounded by the entire population of Mildea, comprising 1,000 mages and Miloch, who is also a formidable magician on his own. Sieg Hart manages to defeat all of them with the help of a sword that is able to absorb magic, gaining a vast amount of energy in the process. Using the energy, Sieg Hart duels Haja and kills the latter after 7 days. Much later in the series, he is confronted by Lucia as Sieg Hart is in possession of the piece of Sinclair that Haja had previously. Refusing to give it up, Sieg Hart challenges Lucia. However, before Sieg Hart could act, the piece of Sinclair (which he swallowed) tears itself from Sieg Hart's body and reunites with the other four pieces in Lucia's possession. Still bearing his injuries from his encounter with Lucia, Sieg Hart joins Haru and Elie at Resha's grave. There, they are sucked into a portal and arrive in Symphonia, 50 years ago. During his time there he figures out that Elie is actually Resha Valentine, the creator of Rave, and Elie manages to recover all her memories. They returned to the area they had arrived, where Resha's grave would soon be built. There a time portal had appeared, but the time portal was not the same as the one they used to get to the past. This time portal was caused by a rift in time, meaning that if they go in the time portal, they could end up in any random time era. The only way to get home safely was to have a magician control the time portal from outside. Since Haru and Elie were not capable of this, Sieg Hart pushed them into the portal, sacrificing himself despite Haru and Elie's protest. He then told the crying Elie, who was fast vanishing in the portal, that he wished her a happy life. After the time portal closes, Sieg Hart collapses from exhaustion. He wakes up four days later, realizing there were still 361 days until overdrive, during which he could not speak to anyone, eat anything or do anything so that he would not alter even a tiny bit of history. He is then interrupted by 2 people, a girl and a man in a cloak. He quickly hides himself behind a tree and realizes that the girl is Resha who is visiting her grave. It had been built near the location he collapsed a few days prior. While Resha mourns in front of her grave, he watches quietly and budges out unintentionally when he sees her take out the heart-shaped necklace that Elie lost during their travel in the past, surprising Resha in the process. He then apologizes and asks her if he could have the necklace, explaining that it belongs to a precious friend that he will never be able to see again. Resha walks over and hands him the necklace, while Sieg Hart fights the urge to hug her and holds back his tears. Instead he forces a smile and a 'thank you'. The man in cloak then shouts to Resha, asking her "who's there". A frantic Resha asks Sieg if he knows who she is, to which he promptly replied no. Relieved, Resha leaves the grave, but not before turning around to tell him that the owner of the necklace must be really happy to have such a good man cherishing their friendship. Her words made Sieg form the resolve to guard Resha's grave forever with his life. Wearing the necklace, he sits down on a huge boulder in front of Resha's grave. Haru and Elie arrived back in the present and realised that the skeleton that had been guarding Resha's grave was actually Sieg Hart. For fifty years Sieg Hart protected the grave with his life, and even after he died his spirit continued to protect the grave. Discovering that Sieg had protected her for 50 years, Elie breaks down in tears, holding on to the skeleton of Sieg Hart, crying her heart out. In the end, Sieg also participated in the final battle. A fleet of airships piloted by the protagonists' allies arrived as they made their journey towards the final battleground and assisted them. All of these people received a letter that day from fifty years ago that came from Sieg. Anime Sieg Hart's appearance in anime is far lesser than that in manga series. This is due to the cancellation of the anime series. His last appearance was in episode 51, which was also the last episode of the anime, which was cancelled long before showing some of Sieg Hart's more significant roles in the series. Sieg's dub voice is similar to Shuda's except that it is more shrill and carries an accent. Trivia * Sieg makes a cameo of sorts in Mashima's latest work, Fairy Tail; Gérard and Mistgun both have a nearly identical marking under the same eye, with some of the few differences being the hair length, age and a slightly differing mark. Indeed, Gérard is a near-lookalike of Sieg -- As is Mistgun, seen when his mask is removed. Both happen to be extraordinary mages, much like the Rave Master character who preceded them. See also Characters of Rave Category:Rave Master characters Category:Fictional characters in anime and manga who use magic th:ซิก ฮาร์ท